


Полночь

by SisforSibyl



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drama, M/M, Slash, Victorian era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Они в который раз пытаются расстаться.
Relationships: Alfred "Bosie" Douglas/Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 2





	Полночь

Кресло. Ты сидишь у меня в ногах. Багряная бархатная обивка. Два полных бокала терпкого красного. Прямиком из Бордо. Ты собираешься в который раз оставить меня. И руки твои на моей лодыжке, и руки мои в твоих волосах.

\- Через час у меня поезд.

Поленья в камине гнетуще потрескивают.

-Знаешь, всю жизнь мечтал побыть тобой, обычно это ты уезжаешь, но в этот раз всё, понимаешь? Совсем, Оскар, я забираю себе твоё лицо.

\- И так ты забрал у меня всё, что можно, Бози. Всё, что я позволил. Оставь хотя бы имя.

\- Нет и никогда! Мне мало, было мало всегда... я устал от твоей рефлексии, от моих сцен, от твоих подарков, от их отсутствия, от чернильных пятен на кончиках твоих пальцев, вот здесь...

Ты чуть оборачиваешься и долгим, немигающим взглядом смотришь на мое обманчиво спокойное лицо, дотрагиваешься до моей правой руки, тянешь за манжет и прикасаешься губами к кончику моего указательного пальца. Твоя поплиновая рубашка хрустит от свежести. Поленья трещат все более и более умиротворяюще. Одной только левой рукой я расстегиваю самую верхнюю пуговицу моего приглаженного темного, словно облитого нефтью пиджака. Я чувствую, как ты лижешь кончик моего пальца, кромку ногтя.

\- Я уйду, прямо сейчас и я заберу все.

\- Оставь мне память об этом вечере.

\- Конечно оставлю, ведь когда ты окажешься один на один с одним только воспоминанием, с одной только вычурной картинкой, забыв мой голос, мое дыхание, холод и блеск этих запонок, что ты подарил мне, тогда ты взмолишься, чтобы я забрал у тебя последнее воспоминание. Но я не сделаю этого, нет, Оскар, твое одиночество должно быть невыносимым.

\- Я никогда не прокляну тебя за твои кражи, мое имущество, мои пьесы, мои стремления и чаяния, все это не принадлежит мне, этот ворох исчезнет под давлением времени, а вот память - единственное, что переходит от одного к другому веками, только памятью ты нашёл меня, только память и подсказывает мне эти наверно уже давно сказанные слова.

\- Не лги мне, ты боишься, ты тянешь время. И положи свою руку вот сюда, да, на мой затылок, да, спасибо, очень приятно. Продолжай.

\- Ты не уйдешь, Бози, веками ты оставался подле меня, облепленный кровавым бархатом кресла, опирался о мое колено и говорил все эти страшные, глупые вещи с обворожительной упрямостью ребенка. Мы с тобой - лишь призраки прошлого, мы здесь по воле судьбы, по чьей-то прихоти, мы несем это бремя как часовой служит свой долг. И потому ты не уйдешь.

\- Это ты глуп. Это ты ребячлив. Спустя века я нашел тебя, и ты хочешь сказать, что все мои пытки в одиночестве, что вся моя тоска, и безумие, и жажда – что эти чувства навязаны?! Что ты ценишь во мне кроме имени?

\- Твою красоту. Твою жестокость. Твою любовь ко мне, что уступает только твоей самовлюбленности.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что все это картонно, мелочно, навязано тенью далекого незнакомого мне предка? Дотронься до меня еще раз, просчитай мой пульс, поверь в мою юность, поверь в реальность моих слов, этого камина, всего! Поверь, поверь мне...

Ты зарываешься лицом мне в ноги, цепко обхватив за лодыжки, точно боишься, что убегу. Бози. Мой мальчик.

\- Поезд.

Я слышу твой хриплый голос, я чувствую влагу, впитавшуюся в вельветовые брючины, зачем ты плакал?

\- Тише.

\- Оскар, Оскар, не сегодня, не уезжай.

\- Разве это не ты собирался?

\- В конце уйдешь именно ты, я знаю. Мне шепнул это на ухо призрак.

\- Посмотри на часы, видишь? Почти полночь, самое время для нового, только для тебя и меня, начала.

Кресло. Твоя голова мирно покоится на моих ногах. Пурпурная бархатная обивка. Два пустых бокала терпкого красного. Прямиком из Бордо. Мы собираемся в который раз устроить друг другу перемирие. И руки твои на моей груди, и руки мои все еще в твоих волосах.

Ровно полночь.


End file.
